Royals of the Wizarding War
by Gryffindorgirl746
Summary: King James Potter wants his son married and invites all Wizarding Ladies from Great-Brittain. Warning! Ginny/Ron/Molly/OC!BASHING!
1. Journey to Scotland

_**Disclaimer: I am not J. K. Rowling!**_

* * *

_**Royals of the Wizarding World**_

_Chapter 1: The Royal Family_

_Palace of Hogwarts, Scotland_

King James Charlus Potter looked at his 16-year-old son.

`He needs a bride, and soon.´ the King thought.

The King sent owls to every Head of an Ancient House, under them the House of Black.

* * *

_Grammauld's Castle, Department of Chelsea, London_

Lady Siria Black was sitting in the living room in her dark red dress with golden accents and decoration.

She wore a Tudor style gown, all dark red with a golden patron of pins & daggers.

Her corset was decorated on top with a golden leave flowerish trim with Pearls on it.

Her second skirt was goldish and had no patron.

Her shoulders had some extra decoration and her sleeves were in the same colour and patron as the rest of her gown.

The end of her sleeves were decorated with lace, just as the bottom of her skirt.

Around her taille was a red trim with a golden rim.

Her necklace was made of pure gold and pure robins, just as her crown.

Then her father came into the room in his Black robes.

``Siria, where is your sister Sapphira?´´ he asked.

``I believe she's upstairs, doing her hair, father.´´ Siria replied.

``I just got an invitation by owl to attend at a Ball at the Palace of Hogwarts.´´ her father said.

``Why father?´´ Siria asked.

``King James Potter wants his son to get married to a Witch Lady.´´ her father replied. ``And he wants to see ALL Ladies who're ready for marriage.´´

``So both me and Sapphira need to go to that Ball in Scotland?´´ Siria asked.

``Yes my daughter.´´ her father replied.

``When is the Ball then?´´ Siria asked.

``About 4 days, take your best ball gown and we're going to Hogwarts.´´ her father replied.

``I'll warn Sapphira.´´ Siria said and went upstairs to bring the news to her 2 year older sister.

Sapphira Alanda Black was pretty arrogant if you would compare her to her sister.

Where Siria was nice and polite, Sapphira was rude and trilled by anger.

Siria could accept things fast, Sapphira was driven by jealousy.

Siria knocked on her sister's room door.

``Yes?´´ Sapphire asked.

``You have to pack your best ballgown, we're going to Hogwarts for a Ball at the Wizarding Court.´´ Siria replied.

``Okay, are we going soon?´´ Sapphire asked.

``Yes, today.´´ Siria replied.

``I'll be down soon!´´ Sapphire called and Siria heared her rushing through the room.

Siria went to her own room, which was also decorated with red and gold.

She took a red-gold ballgown from her closet, also a gold tiara with robins and her spells book.

As Siria got downstairs, she saw her father, mother, brother & sister waiting for her.

``We're travelling by carriage, let's go.´´ her father decided and the family went to the Streets of London Department Chelsea.

The family got in the family carriage, ordering their House-Elf to go to Hogwarts in Scotland.

Siria mostly read in her spells book during the trip, which took 3 full days.

* * *

As the family arrived, servants of the King brought them to a family dormitory in the Western Tower.

Siria was pretty nervous, she knew that the King would be stirct in the choice of his daughter-in-law.

``You don't need to worry Siria.´´ her mother said. ``You are perfectly beautiful, and I know that the King also will see your non-materialistic character.

``I hope you're right mom, but I think the Prince will choose Sapphira over me, she's a redhead like his mother and I have black hair, just like him.´´ Siria said.

``And that'll be the reason the Prince will choose you. He'll never find a girl like you, who is clever and polite at the same time.´´ her mother said. ``I'm not seposed to say this, but Sapphira is more dumb then you are, and I heard that the Weasley daughter, Ginerva, is even more dumb than Sapphira.´´

``Okay mom, I get it. But I don't think the Prince will ever see the smartness of all those Ladies.´´ Siria said.

``I have been here too, when King James had to pick his bride, which became Queen Lily. Every Lady has to do some kind of smartness test. You don't need to worry about that, you are clever.´´ her mother said.

``Alright mom!´´ Siria said. ``I will look how this turns out.´´

``That's my girl!´´ her mother said and let Siria alone until she fell asleep.

``She's truly an canidate as future Queen.´´ Sirius Black said.

``She is honey, she is.´´ Lucia mumbled.

_**Clifhanger! Sorry about this!**_

_**I don't own Harry Potter Characters, J.K. Rowling does.**_


	2. Kingly Ball

**_I don't own HP, only the Black siblings and the storyplot._**

**_I am not J.K. Rowling, my name is Aylis!_**

_Chapter 2: The Ball_

Siria woke up early in the morning, around 7 o'clock.

She did not want to wake anyone and decided to take a morning walk around the castle and took her wand and spells book with her..

Just outside the family dormitory, Siria found out that the stairs were moving constantly.

As she finally made it to the ground floor, she went to the Grand Doors where they came in yesterday night.

Siria was only dressed in her most simple gown and a coat.

At the Atrium, Siria did some of the spells from her book, transfugrating stones into small animals like birds, puppies or kittens.

``You're pretty clever.´´ a voice from behind said.

Siria turned around, seeing a Lord of her age.

``Thank you, Mr...?´´ Siria said.

``Just call me Harry.´´ the Lord said. ``And you might be?´´

``Siria Black, nice to meet you.´´ Siria said.

``And how old are you, Siria?´´ Harry asked.

``I'm 16 now.´´ Siria said. ``I'll turn 17 at 31 October.´´

``I'm also 16, and my parents' only child. They want me to marry a girl pretty soon.´´ Harry told her.

``I still have my 20-year-old brother Luciandus and my 18-year-old sister Sapphira.´´ Siria said.

``So your sister is here too? Are you two rivals or so?´´ Harry asked.

``No, but me and Sapphira are quietly the opposite of each other. That's how our parents call it, but I call it sisterly difference.´´ Siria replied.

``Good luck with your sister then. And I think that the Prince will be impressed by you.´´ Harry said.

``I don't think that way.´´ Siria said, looking down.

``And why do you think that?´´ Harry asked.

``I might not be beautiful enough, and I guess that he's looking for a redhead girl like my sister or some girl called Ginerva Weasley.´´ Siria said.

``And why do you think that?´´ Harry asked.

``His mother. Not that I have anything against Queen Lily or so, but redheads are mostly the prettiest women there are.´´ Siria said. ``And I'm not that beautiful. I might have the brains, but that's certainly not enough.´´

``You've got a low self-confidence, haven't you?´´ Harry asked.

``I've always been like that, my sister put it so low.´´ Siria said. ``Because of her arrogance.´´

``I know the Prince very well and he's looking for a clever girl with lots of brains. I know he'll like you. And just put up your self-confidence, it will help you.´´ Harry told her.

``Thank you, Harry.´´ Siria said before Harry walked away. 'Could he have been the Prince himself?'

* * *

That night at 8 o'clock, both Black sisters dressed themselves and did their make up.

Siria's gown was very normal & simple if you were a Lady.

``You're not going to dance with the Prince until I did, understand?´´ Sapphira asked.

``Yes Sapphira.´´ Siria said.

Sapphira looked at her like she did not believe her sister.

Siria's gown was red & gold like normally, her underskirt had a mosaïque like print with a golden edge at the bottom.

The upper skirt was solid red with two golden edges, two or three inches between them.

Her corset was solid red with a golden leave-trim at the top with Pearls on it.

There was also a trim at the top of the skirt, dark red with a golden edge.

The sleeves were also dark red, with a golden lace edge at the end of the sleeve. On the sleeves, there was a shoulder band, dark red with real Crystals.

Siria also wore a silver necklace with robins and a golden tiara with robins.

In her hair was a red rose at both sides of her head.

Siria's long black hair was mostly loose, but a part was curled around the back of her head in a braid.

Sapphira herself had a different style, her hair wasn't as long as Siria's, a lot shorter. Her hair was dark red, curled up in a braid and the edges of her hair were loose.

Her eyes were deathly black, while Siria's were bright emerald green.

Sapphira's gown was Slytherin green, dark green, with silver edges.

The corset and the underskirt had both a flower motive, and the upper skirt was solid with a silver edge like the underskirt.

Her sleeves did not cover all of her arms like Siria's sleeves did, which were also a bit wider.

Sapphira did not wear any trim, but a silver band that covered the top of the corset.

As accessoires, Sapphira had a silver tiara with emeralds, a silver necklace with Crystals, white gloves and a belt of Pearls & emeralds.

Then Lucia Black née Lupin appeared in the girls' room. ``We've got to go girls.´´

Sapphire put on her most high looking face while Siria just walked into the Ballroom.

The Ballroom was big and magnificent. All the decoration was perfectly beautiful and amazing to your eyes, it almost blinded you.

``Welcome, Wizarding Lords and Ladies from all over the country, to the Palace of Hogwarts.´´ King James Potter spoke to the crowd. ``Tonight, my son shall pick a few Ladies he'll dance with, those he's chosen, shall be expected tomorrow morning in the Atrium for a special breakfast. Thank you all for listning.´´

* * *

Prince Harry Potter stepped down the stairs in his Gryffindor red & gold robes, looking for the girl. Probably she did not know he was the one she met this early morning, or she had her reason to not ask him for his surname.

Then he saw her, standing behind two girls he hated: Ginerva Molly Weasley and Lavender Alice Brown, pro-Pureblood girls who only cared about status.

``Your majesty!´´ they greeted him.

``No time girls, I want to dance with somebody else.´´ Harry said and walked to the girl he wanted: Siria Lucia Black. ``Ms Black, you'd like to take this dance?´´

Siria looked shocked, but took his hand.

As Harry lead her towards the dancefloor, she seemed to be very afraid.

``Nobody will hurt you, otherwise, I'll hex the one who does.´´ Harry said, which made Siria calmer.

The slow music started, and they danced to the rythem of the music.

``I would like to see you tomorrow morning at the Atrium for breakfast, your sister won't be there, don't worry.´´ Harry said.

``It's that Weasley girl, a pro-Pureblood, I can't stand her. She only wants fame and money.´´ Siria said.

``How'd you know that?´´ Harry asked.

``I'm family with them, it's very far back into the line, but we are family somehow.´´ Siria said. ``And all members of the House of Weasley have been just as bad as the members of the House of Malfoy, and they hate each other.´´

``I know Lord Malfoy and his son, they're not here. Only families with girls are here.´´ Harry said.

``It's not that I hate the House of Malfoy, but there would be a huge fight between the Heir of Malfoy and the youngest Son of Weasley since they're of the same age.´´ Siria told.

``Don't be afraid for such a thing, and by the way, besides you there will be two other girls at the breakfast tomorrow: Luna Ellianna Lovegood & Hermione Jean Granger, you'll love them.´´ Harry said.

``I know Luna from primary Charms class, we were the outsiders of the group at school. And I also know Hermione, I'm teaching her in Transfugration since she's a Muggleborn.´´ Siria said.

``Great, then you three won't be a trouble for my parents to handle.´´ Harry said as he let go of her. ``Thank you for this dance, Ms Black.´´

``It was me an honor, Prince Potter.´´ Siria said, lightly bowed and left the dancefloor.

`She's amazing. Now I'll look for Ms Lovegood and Ms Granger.´ Harry thought and also left the dancefloor.

* * *

Ginerva Molly Weasley had seen how Prince Harry had danced with that girl of Black, she hated her!


	3. The Prince's Will

**_I am not J. K. Rowling and I don't own HP!_**

* * *

_Chapter 3: The Prince's Will_

Prince Harry was still dreaming about the girl that made his dreams complete.

Siria Lucia Black was everything he had wished since his father had announced the upcoming ball, the moment he started to fantasize about his dream-wife.

``Son, you look distracted.´´ King James said.

``I just met the girl who makes my fantasy complete.´´ Harry said.

``That is fine to hear son, who is this girl?´´ James asked.

``Her name is Siria Black and she's briliant! I saw her Transfugrating stones into birds this morning.´´ Harry said.

``Black? As in the name of Baron Sirius Black of Chelsea and Gryffindor!?´´ James asked.

``Yes, something wrong with that?´´ Harry asked.

``Sirius was my best friend when I was still as young as you are. He fell in love with some smart witch named Lucia Lupin, the Lady of Wolves since her brother was a werewolf.´´ James said. ``His family wanted him to be a pro-Pureblood and moved to London, to the district of Chelsea. I know he however married Lucia, but I fear, because he has two daughters, that the oldest daughter will try to kill her little sister only to become Queen.´´

``Siria warned me for her sister and I love her, I won't let her down only because her sister doesn't want us being together.´´ Harry said.

``Very well, then we will protect Siria with all our men we have.´´ James said.

``Thank you father. She means more than the world to me.´´ Harry said.

``If she's really the one for you, we shall test her and you can marry her.´´ Queen Lily said.

``I want that mother, I know she was the one when I saw her first.´´ Harry said.

``Tomorrow, at breakfast with those girls, Sirius and Lucia will be there too and then we test Siria on her magical abillities.´´ Lily decided. ``I make the tests ready.´´

``Thank you so much mother. I owe you one.´´ Harry said.

``No problem son.`` Lily said. ``Everything to make you happy.´´

* * *

Siria woke up the next day, the day that may changed her whole life.

She was chosen by the Prince to have breakfast with his family and prove herself in Queen Lily's tasks.

Siria put on a nice looking red gown with no motives, only golden edges.

She took her pocket spell book with her and got downstairs to the Grand Hall, where House-Elves were making up a large table.

``You must be Ms Black.´´ an arrogant girly voice said. ``The Prince only speaks about you.´´

Siria turned around, seeing a girl with long red hair, an arrogant look in her sapphire blue eyes and her dress was like a dress of a Courtness.

``Yes, my name is Siria Black, and who are you?´´ Siria asked, trying to sound nice.

``Don't play games with me. And for you, my name is Courtness Ginerva Molly Alaxandra Weasley of Wessex.´´ the girl said.

``Oh, sorry Ms Weasley.´´ Siria apologized, not meaning it at all.

``I can't really see what the Prince sees in you which he sees not in me.´´ Ginerva said.

``I don't care Ms Weasley, but I am sure his parents won't let Prince Harry marry a girl which is out to his money!´´ Siria said.

``How dare you!´´ Ginerva called out.

``Yes I dare, now you're happy? You're just another pro-Pureblood witch who is out on money and fame! I'm not blind and I know that Queen Lily also isn't!´´ Siria called out before walking straight to the table, where King James and Queen Lily also arrived, not having heard the shouting match between her and Ginerva Weasley.

``Ah, Ms Black. You're indeed just as beautiful as my son discribed you.´´ King James said.

``Thank you my Lord.´´ Siria said, blushed a bit and bowed.

``I see why our son choose you of all people, I overheard your mother a while ago. You study a lot of Charms and Transfugration don't you?´´ Queen Lily asked.

``I do, my Lady.´´ Siria said, feeling honored.

``Baron Black, can you tell me about your daughter Siria?´´ James asked.

Siria saw that her father was under the influence of Truth potion, Queen Lily's favourite.

``Siria is a pretty strong witch, all do I say it myself. She's both a good student and teacher, shortly ago she teached a Muggleborn witch all by herself.´´ her father said.

``Good, what about enemies? Does she have them?´´ James asked.

``Not that I know, a few families don't like her that much but that's all because she's a very talented and bright witch.´´ her father said.

``A few girls may be jealous to you and you will make enemies in time. But Queens always get enemies.´´ Lily said.

``I get that my Lady. Where can I sit?´´ Siria asked.

``You can sit next to me.´´ Prince Harry said, offering her a comfortable seat.

Siria smiled as she sat down, behaving like a real Lady should.

'She's a good girl, she has the manners of a real Lady. Not that I expected something else for a daughter of Sirius and Lucia.' Lily thought and sat down next to James at the head of the table.

* * *

As the family wanted to start with breakfast, the whole Weasley family came in.

``Count Arhtur? What are you doing here?´´ James asked.

``My women wanted to speak with you, my Lord.´´ Arthur said.

King James stood up, going with Courtness Molly and her daughter.

``What do you think?´´ Harry asked Siria.

``I think that Ginerva wants your money and the fame of being Wizarding Queen.´´ Siria honestly answered.

``Yeah, she indeed is a horrible Lady, she's as stupid as a flower pot.´´ Harry said.

``I agree with you.´´ Siria said.

``Looks like we have the same taste.´´ Harry said.

``You like that?´´ Siria asked.

``I do, I like woman who're smart, intelligent, brave and honest.´´ Harry said. ``For what kind of man are you looking anyway?´´

``Someone who won't cheet on his wife, someone who's honest and brave and not as dumb as Ginerva Weasley.´´ Siria said.

``We indeed have the same taste.´´ Harry concluded.

As King James came back from talking to the female Weasleys, he did not seemed to be happy.

``The Weasley family will share this breakfast with us. The House-Elves already counted on that.´´

``Hope they won't do anything against you, otherwise I'll kill them.´´ Harry said.

``Look, there is your bravery.´´ Siria said. ``It really is in the Potter family.´´

``You're also not that bad, Ms Black. You stood up against that Weasley who was bothering you so much.´´ Harry said. ``Not many people dare to fight with a Weasley.´´

``No one ever dared to fight a Black, may I mention that?´´ Siria asked.

``Of course Ms Black.´´ Harry said, knowing she liked him.

Siria smiled back, she knew he liked her and she liked him back, but was it real love or not? She did not know the feeling of love after all, only the love to her parents, but that was just not the right love.

* * *

Harry wanted to tell everyone his feelings for the Ms Black that was sitting beside him, a girl who had all the supplies of being Queen.

As all the Weasleys sat down around the table, the House-Elves came in with the food, popping from the kitchen just beneath the Grand Hall to the Grand Hallway before walking in.

Harry noticed that the youngest Weasley son was much like a pig, he ate much more than a real Lord like Luciandus Black would.

Siria, who sat next to him, had a pretty healthy taste of food, something that made him loving her more than he was already doing.

He saw Ginerva Weasley looking at Siria like she could kill her.

Harry would do anything to prevent that and would protect Siria, even if it costed him his very own life.


	4. Re-united

_**Read & Review please!**_

_**I do not own anything, exept the Black children and Lucia Lupin.**_

_**Chapter 4:**_

His Decision

* * *

Prince Harry James Potter did want to ask the young Ms Black to become his Princess, his Queen in the futur.

Two whole weaks had gone by since Siria Lucia Black had passed his mother's tests, she had failed nothing.

Now he had bought a promising ring for her, the only problem was that Siria and her family were already back in London because her brother Luciandus had to finish his studies as Auror.

Harry's personal House-Elf Dobby was preparing his carriage to travel to London.

``Dobby, is everything ready for my departion?´´ Harry asked.

``Yes Harry Potter sir, everything is ready.´´ Dobby said and opened the door.

``Thank you Dobby. On to Grammauld Castle in London, Department Chelsea.´´ Harry said.

That was the moment the carriage departed.

* * *

48 houres later...

* * *

Harry did not know how many days it would take, but at least one more day, and that day was today, tonight he would be there, re-united with his love.

He really wanted to know how she was and how her sister would take the news.

Harry had found Siria's spell book, a small book that you could take anywhere, and now he was reading it.

``I will find you my Princess, I just want to be there, ruling with the woman I love the most.´´ Harry whispered and wrote something in the front of Siria's book.

_'I love you Ms Black,_

_please do not forget me._

_Will you marry me?_

_H. J. P.'_

* * *

As Harry arrived at Grammauld's castle, he was friendly greeted by Siria's parents.

``My Lord, why have you come all way to London?´´ Lucia asked.

``Your daughter Siria left this at the Palace, and I would like to see London some more. Can Siria lead me around the city?´´ Harry asked.

``I'm sorry my Lord, but Siria is teaching Muggleborns from this district, she doesn't step aside from that. Maybe Luciandus could lead you around.´´ Mrs Black said.

``That's okay Mrs Black, I will wait for her.´´ Harry said. ``But I need to talk to you first, Mr Black.´´

``Of course, follow me. We're going to my office for some privacy.´´ Mr Black said.

As they were in the office, Mr Black started: ``I know you have a more special reason to come all way to London, you wouldn't leave your Palace only to visit here.´´

``Well Mr Black, I do have a reason to come here all way from Scotland.´´ Harry said.

``Please tell me.´´ Mr Black said.

``Baron Sirius Orion Black of Chelsea, may I marry your daughter Lady Siria Lucia Black of Chelsea?´´ Harry asked on a formal tone.

``You want to marry my daughter? I think I need to discuss this with Lucia. But I think she'll agree.´´ Mr Black said. ``Just wait outside and send my wife in.´´

``I will, Mr Black.´´ Harry said, nervous for what would come out.

He heard Mr & Mrs Black discussing.

``You really argee Lucia?´´ Mr Black asked.

``I do Sirius, I just knew the Prince would choose Siria, she's exactly his taste from what I knew that Queen Lily told me once.´´ Mrs Black replied.

``You know the Weasleys won't like it, and neighter will Sapphira.´´ Mr Black said.

``Just blast her of the family line, Sapphira was never a child of mine. Only Luciandus & Siria were, they're real Blacks. Because real Blacks wouldn't get so jealous of their younger sister like she does.´´ Mrs Black said. ``And I don't care what will happen to her anyway, for my part she marries a Weasley, as long as Luciandus & Siria doesn't it?s all right.´´

``Okay then, shall we tell Prince Harry the news?´´ Mr Black asked.

``Yes.´´ Mrs Black answered.

* * *

As the door of the office opened, Harry looked up curiously.

``We permit you to ask Siria, but please respect her choice. I'll call her for you.´´ Mr Black said and went upstairs.

Harry felt better then ever, now he would have the chance to ask the love of his life.

As Mr Black came downstairs, Siria looked at him with a suprised face.

``My Lord, why did you came to see me?´´ Siria asked.

``I wanted to ask you this before you left, but I was very nervous, so I will do it now.´´ Harry said and knelt down, taking Siria's right hand and showed her the silver ring. ``Lady Siria Lucia Black of Chelsea and Gryffidor, you want to marry me?´´

Siria was completely shocked and she was speechless.

``I...I don't know what to say...yes.´´ Siria finally answered.

Harry smiled, put the ring around her finger, stood up and kissed her.

He didn't notice that Sapphira had been looking all the time and she send an owl to Wessex, to Ginerva Weasley: 'Plan Marriage has failed.'

``Siria, I will take you to Hogwarts, all High Ladies and Lords will now know my bride.´´ Harry said, leading her outside, to his carriage. ``Tell Dobby what to pack for you and he will.´´

``Let's start with my collection of books then.´´ Siria said.

And in a poof, all her books were placed in a special suitcase.

``Next on, my dresses, just pick a few, I don't care so much.´´ Siria said.

And then her dresses were packed, including necklaces, tiaras, bracelets and rings.

``For the rest, I don't really care if it stays behind.´´ Siria said.

``Okay then, let's go.´´ Harry said, opening the door of his carriage, and let Siria step in first before he stepped in himself.

As they went on to the street, Harry kissed Siria's hand one more time, just to make clear he really loved her.

``You're going to make an excelent Queen, Lady Siria.´´ Harry said.

``I hope I will, Prince Harry.´´ Siria said, smiling.

``In 3 days we'll be at my Palace, and we will marry about a week, my parents are planning everything. The only thing you need to do is picking a weddingdress.´´ Harry said.

Siria smiled, he sure really wanted to marry her, she could just see that in his eyes.

* * *

_One week later, in the Great Hall of Hogwarts:_

* * *

All High Lords and Ladies had arrived, waiting for the couple to get married.

The Weasleys were also there, Ginerva, Ronald and Molly were not happy at all, they had wanted Ginerva to marry the Prince and become Queen.

``High guests, welcome for coming to this Union. let the bride walk in.´´ the Holy man said.

As the bells sounded, the doors opened and the bride walked over the carpet.

Harry was stunned, Siria looked so good in white, even her curly hair was tamed and put in a style.

The sparkles on the top were absolutely glimming.

As Harry recived Siria's hands from Mr Black, the Holy man started to speak.

``We all have come together for the Union of these two young souls.´´ the man said and turned to Siria. ``Lady Siria Lucia Black of Chelsea and Gryffindor, do you take this man as your husband?´´

``I do.´´ Siria said and looked into Harry's emerald green eyes, the same eyes she also had.

Then the man turned to Harry. ``Prince Harry James Potter of Wizarding Brittain, do you take this woman as your bride?´´

``I do.´´ Harry said, ready to kiss her.

``You may kiss your bride.´´ the Holy man said and Harry kissed Siria's lips.

``Then I declare you as Prince and Princess Potter.´´ the man said.

Harry and Siria walked out of the Great Hall as a married couple, hand in hand.

The End

* * *

**Sorry for the delay, I have been busy with school and I have many tests coming up.**

**You may think about the names of their children, send a review if you have any ideas.**

**Thank you for reading!**

**-Gryffindorgirl746**


End file.
